Ladylan (1998)
Ladylan (1998) is Nuemekdisneylover1999's upcoming movie-spoof of the 1998 Disney animated feature "Mulan". It will appear on YouTube in the near feature. Cast *Fa Mulan - Lady (Lady and the Tramp 1 & 2) *Ping (Mulan's Disguise) - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Li Shang - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp 1 & 2) *Shan Yu - Claw (Bubu) (Kimba the White Lion) *Fa Zhou - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven franchise) *Fa Li - Sasha Le Fleur (All Dogs Go to Heaven franchise) *Grandmother Fa - Annabelle (All Dogs Go to Heaven franchise) *Mushu - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Cri Kee - Squeaks the Squirrel (Wabbit) *First Ancestor - Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) *Yao - Pongo (101 Dalmatians 1 & 2) *Ling - Thomas O'Malley (The AristoCats) *Chien-Po - Bernard (The Rescuers/The Rescuers Down Under) *Chi-Fu - Iago (Aladdin franchise) *General Li - Wylie Burp (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *The Emperor of China - Patou (Rock-a-Doodle) *The Matchmaker - Georgette (Oliver & Company) *Hayabusa the Falcon - Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who!; 2008) *Little Brother - Itchy Itchiford (All Dogs Go to Heaven franchise) *Khan - Stampy (The Simpsons) *The Guard (at the Beginning of the Film) - Dodger (Oliver & Company) *Great Wall Guard - MacDuff (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Shan-Yu's Archer - Cassius (Toto) (Kimba the White Lion) *Shan-Yu's Scout - Tom (Dick) (Kimba the White Lion) *Shan-Yu's Huntsman - Tab (Bo) (Kimba the White Lion) *Shan-Yu's Bodyguards - Carl and Frank (Ice Age) *Imperial Scouts - Tip and Dash (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Ancestors - Various Lions Movie Used *Mulan (1998) Movies and TV Shows Featured *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *Kimba the White Lion (1965 - 1967) *The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion (1989 - 1990) *Jungle Emperor Leo: Hon-o-ji (2000) *All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996 - 1998) *An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) *Looney Tunes (1930 - present (revival)) *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990 - 1992) *Animaniacs (1993 - 1998) *Space Jam (1996) *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) *The Looney Tunes Show (2011 - 2014) *Wabbit (2015 - present) *Zootopia (2016) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians TV series (1997 - 1998) *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *The AristoCats (1970) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Aladdin (1992) *The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin TV series (1994 - 1995) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Rock-a-Doodle (1991) *Oliver & Company (1988) *Horton Hears a Who! (2008) *The Simpsons (1989 - present) *The Simpsons Movie (2007) *Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers (1989 - 1990) *Ice Age (2002) *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) Scenes *Ladylan (1998) Part 1 - Opening/The Animal Villains Have Invaded China *Ladylan (1998) Part 2 - Daily-Minute Review *Ladylan (1998) Part 3 - "Honor to Us All" *Ladylan (1998) Part 4 - The Matchmaker (a.k.a. Georgette) *Ladylan (1998) Part 5 - "Reflection" *Ladylan (1998) Part 6 - A Proclamation from Patou *Ladylan (1998) Part 7 - Lady's Choice *Ladylan (1998) Part 8 - Bugs Bunny's First *Ladylan (1998) Part 9 - A Guardian for Bugs *Ladylan (1998) Part 10 - A Message for Patou *Ladylan (1998) Part 11 - The Powerful Bugs/Lady Meets Bugs *Ladylan (1998) Part 12 - Entering the Camp/What's Your Name *Ladylan (1998) Part 13 - Training/"I'll Make a Man Out of You" *Ladylan (1998) Part 14 - Iago's Bad News *Ladylan (1998) Part 15 - Urgent News from Wylie Burp/"A Girl Worth Fighting For" *Ladylan (1998) Part 16 - Wylie Burp is Dead *Ladylan (1998) Part 17 - Avalanche *Ladylan (1998) Part 18 - Lady Has Been Discovered! *Ladylan (1998) Part 19 - Claw is Back! *Ladylan (1998) Part 20 - Lady vs. Claw (Part 1; "I'll Make a Man Out of You (Reprise)") *Ladylan (1998) Part 21 - Lady vs. Claw (Part 2) *Ladylan (1998) Part 22 - Lady vs. Claw (Part 3) *Ladylan (1998) Part 23 - Lady's Back Home/A Happy Ending *Ladylan (1998) Part 24 - End Credits Songs Featured *''Honor to Us All'' *''Reflection'' *''I'll Make a Man Out of You'' *''A Girl Worth Fighting For'' *''I'll Make a Man Out of You (Reprise)'' *''True to Your Heart'' *''Reflection (Pop Version)'' Gallery Lady-and-tramp-darling-picture.jpg|Lady as Fa Mulan. Mr Copper as an Adult.jpg|Adult Copper as Ping (Mulan's Disguise). 830px-Tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-2590.jpg|Tramp as Li Shang. Claw-66.PNG|Claw (Bubu) as Shan-Yu. Charlie B. Barkin.png|Charlie B. Barkin as Fa Zhou. Sasha La Fleur, again.gif|Sasha Le Fleur as Fa Li. Annabelle.png|Annabelle as Grandmother Fa. Bugs.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Mushu. SqueaksSquirrel.png|Squeaks the Squirrel as Cri-Kee. Mayor Leodore Lionheart.png|Mayor Lionheart as The First Ancestor. Pongo-101-dalmatians-8405386-784-588.jpg|Pongo as Yao. Thomas O'Malley in The Aristocats.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Ling. Bernard-the-rescuers-61.8.jpg|Bernard as Chien-Po. Iago-aladdin-0.31.jpg|Iago as Chi-Fu. Wylie_Burp.jpg|Wylie Burp as General Li. ROCK_A_DOODLE-282.jpg|Patou as The Emperor of China. Oliver and company georgette.gif|Georgette as The Matchmaker. Vlad Vlad-I-Koff.jpg|Vlad Vladikoff as Hayabusa the Falcon. Itchy.gif|Itchy Itchiford as Little Brother. Stampy_(Official_Image).png|Stampy as Khan. Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8054.jpg|Dodger as The Guard (at the Start of the Film). Chip_N_Dale_Rescue_Rangers_S01_Screenshot_0122.jpg|McDuff as Great Wall Guard. Cassius_(Toto)_66.PNG|Cassius (Toto) as Shan-Yu's Archer. Tom and Tab's Hyena song.jpg|Tom & Tab (Dick & Bo) as Shan-Yu's Archer and Huntsman. ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-664.jpg|Carl and Frank as Shan-Yu's Bodyguards. Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-6046.jpg|Tip & Dash as Imperial Scouts. See Also *Ladylan II (Following) Category:Nuemekdisneylover1999 Category:Mulan Movie-Spoof Category:Mulan Movies Category:Mulan Movie-Spoofs